Through It All
by whiterose2406
Summary: Events that would test everything for nine heroes... Memories that would forever last a lifetime... Through it all, our feelings remained... Sheelos


**Hey everyone, back with another oneshot. More Sheelos (with a minor bit of Kratos/Lloyd family fluff. But anyway... Yay! =D) because I know the ToS section is lacking... I hope you all enjoy this endeavor of mine... Lord knows it took me freaking forever to finish this monster. -.-; A huge thanks to my bestest Sheelos pal Faux Promises, for being my beta. X3**

Oh, I did mention this is a Sheelos oneshot, right? Good. Don't like Sheelos? Don't read. Simple.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Tales of Symphonia and all characters, etc relating to the game are properties of Namco. I just write stories about them. :p  


_**Through It All**_

_**By: whiterose2406**_

It was the morning after the Journey of Regeneration for the nine heros of the newly reunited world.

The sun had not fully risen yet, casting the sky in an array of different colors and hues. The color of night covered the top of the sky, growing more thin by the minute as the darkest of midnight was taken over by the bright light of the sun.

A sparse number of stars were barely visible, blending in with the greyish blue of the rest of the atmosphere. In the area of the sun, yellows, oranges, reds, browns, and even a slight tinge of purple mixed together, looking like something out of a beautiful painting.

Light wispy clouds streaked the sky, and gentle winds rustled trees, blowing blades of dew laced grass, and brushing across the bodies of eight severely tired individuals as they layed sprawled outside of the grounds of the destroyed remains of the Tower of Salvation. They were watched over by Kratos Aurion, who sat atop a destroyed pillar, contemplating the events to come once his eight comrades awoke.

The evening before...

Mentally drained from watching Mithos--a lost and deranged half-elf that they once called a friend--die by their own hands, and physically drained from the very fight he put up in order to achieve his goal, Lloyd and the others had agreed that they'd just crash outside of the Tower of Salvation instead of trying to travel elsewhere for lodging. And not a soul amongst him argued that decision.

None of their bodies could take anymore strain or heartache, and Lloyd was not about to leave the company of his father--Kratos, who had made it to the remnants of the Tower of Salvation just as Lloyd and Colette (with the others as witnesses) named the new World Tree. Genis, Raine, Regal, Presea, Sheena and Zelos stood looking at Lloyd and Colette in awe. ...And for Zelos, also in disbelief...

A rare smile overtook Kratos' face as he approached Genis, who returned the gesture and looked back in amazement at his best friend, Lloyd. Kratos nodded to Raine and Regal, who smiled and nodded back. The Seraph nodded to Presea, who tilted her head and blinked... unsure how to respond. He placed a hand on Sheena's shoulder, thanking the young summoner. She chuckled a little and smiled back, nodding to him. And finally, he approached Zelos, extending a half gloved hand to the swordsman clad in pink.

Zelos stood with his hands pillowed behind his head. He raised an eyebrow, and looked down at the other swordsman's hand. The redhead scoffed at the older man's gesture, and turned his head, refusing to shake it.

Sheena caught this and rolled her eyes. Zelos could be so damn stubborn sometimes... She knew he didn't like Kratos, but still...

Kratos merely ignored the rude behavior displayed by the younger man, and lowered his hand. He eyed the soon-to-be former Chosen for a moment before sighing and walking away to his son.

When the older man's back was to Zelos, the redhead narrowed his eyes and glared at Kratos. He then moved his eyes slightly to stare at Lloyd. His fists tightened into a ball, and he breathed to calm himself.

Again, Sheena caught this in the corner of her eye, but refused to say a word. Not now. The whole gang had just saved the world from a madman (or kid, as Mithos really was.) hell bent on destroying it. There was no way that Zelos would ruin her mood today. She'd have a bone to pick with him later. And not just about his reaction to Kratos.

As the sun began to set beyond the horizon, a palette of reds, pinks, oranges and purples began to overtake the white of the clouds, and the fading blue of the daytime sky. The group of nine soon had a makeshift campfire going, using the dead and splintered wood from the remains of the giant Kharlan Tree--as well as debris found littered around the destroyed Tower of Salvation.

Lloyd and Kratos stood in silence atop a hill a bit of a ways from the rest of the group, watching as Regal, Genis and Raine were gathered around a small kettle, making what appeared to be a soup of some kind from what little food remained between the entire group. It literally took days to scale the massive Cruxis stronghold, and in that time, the food supply had naturally depleted.

The two watched as the Professor attempted to add one of her own mystery ingredients to the dish, only to have Genis quickly catch the object right as it was about to enter the cooking pot, sticking it into his knapsack afterwards. Right after that, he was smacked over the head by Raine, and Regal let out a sigh, continuing to stir the contents.

Lloyd then shifted his gaze to the right some, watching as Colette, and Presea sat leaning on Noishe near the fire, absentmindedly stroking the large green and white creature who seemed to be taking it all in with much joy.

_'Man... Colette and Presea look so peaceful,' _he thought, pausing for a moment.

His attention shifted back to Regal and the two Sage siblings--whom looked to be in a squabble over ingredients again. Regal merely sighed again, shaking his head.

Lloyd chuckled a little at his friends, but looked away suddenly--staring out at the ocean with a saddened expression.

Kratos turned to his son.

"Lloyd? What is it?"

Lloyd's fists clinched together.

"Regal's so level headed... it seems nothing fazes him. And the professor and Genis... they're just..," he said with a heavy sigh.

"They each have their own problems, Lloyd. Do not forget what they, and all of us have suffered through."

Lloyd turned to Kratos.

"I'm not. I mean, I didn't. It's just... I'm nothing like them, Kra--dad. I mean... I always act without thinking. Everyone else seems so calculating, and sure of themselves..."

Kratos smiled, which soon formed into a small frown.

"Do you think that I was ever sure of myself during our travels together? Because if you did, even for one moment, you were wrong."

"...No... I didn't. Especially when you first... you know..."

The Seraph narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I remember. ...I never wished for any of it, Lloyd. And there's nothing I could possibly say or do, that would make up for any of what I've--what Cruxis has done."

Lloyd smiled.

"You're wrong."

Kratos' gaze widened a bit. Lloyd continued.

"You started to do just that when you decided to help us. Even before you turned against Mithos." He placed a hand on Kratos' shoulder, startling the Seraph.

"Like I said before inside Torent Forest, that was Kratos, the hero. The man who helped us. The real you."

Kratos, for the first time in a long time, actually felt tears building in his eyes. His suppressed heart stirred with many emotions...

"...Lloyd..."

"I know there are things about your past I could probably never forgive you for... but... you're trying to make up for them. That takes a lot of courage, y'know?"

Lloyd watched as Kratos turned his head, hiding a few tears that streaked down his face.

"...You're wiser than you give yourself credit for, son. ...You... you must get that from your mother... She was... She was a beautiful, brilliant woman."

Lloyd felt both happy and sad hearing those words. He closed his eyes, then opened them back up to stare up at the sky.

"...You miss her a lot, don't--" he shook his head, rephrasing the statement. "I mean, I know you do. And I know it hurts. I miss mom too. Every time I look at my exsphere, I think of her... and of--" He shook his head again. "No... she's been helping me this whole time, just like you. My powers grew because of her love for me... and for you, dad. ...I know she's proud of the both of us."

Kratos turned to Lloyd again--his own face wracked with fallen tears.

"...Yes," he said simply, staring at his son with deep admiration.

Unexpectedly, and out of the blue, the Seraph pulled Lloyd into a hug, not caring who was watching their conversation. Lloyd's eyes went wide with surprise, but he accepted, returning the gesture.

Speech was suddenly hard to think of for the elder swordsman, but he thought hard, not wanting to ruin this rare, and quite possibly, last moment like this with his son.

"...I...I regret not having the bond that you and Dirk share, but let him know that I thank him from the bottom of my heart for raising you into this... unbelievable man that you are, Lloyd Irving. I couldn't of asked for a better father for you..," Kratos said, with a shaken voice. He moved in closer to Lloyd's ear.

"I also want you to know how proud of you I am. ...And that... I..," he closed his eyes, pausing for a moment. "I love you, my son. Always..."

Lloyd's own tears began to spill, and the two hugged a little tighter. "...Me too, dad."

The hug seemed to go on for several minutes, with those in audience of it rather surprised and amazed. ...Most of the witnesses, anyway.

------------------

"It looks like they're having one deep conversation over there..," Sheena said, leaning against a piece of stone wreckage, with her arms crossed, watching the two swordsmen in shock.

Zelos stared up at her for a brief moment from where he sat Indian-styled on the concrete grounds of the tower before he brought his attention back to the two, witnessing them with both his eyes and enhanced ears.

"Uh huh," he said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes and looking rather uninterested at the whole event.

Sheena glared at him.

"Oh, come on, Zelos. Just knock it off already, will you? Sure, Kratos has done some terrible things, but... dammit, at least he's trying to atone for them. Give the guy some credit for that."

Zelos' deep cerulean gaze met Sheena's, and his eyes became angry.

"He deserves a sword up his ass. Hell if I'm giving him any kind of credit."

Sheena soon returned the same angered gaze.

"What's wrong with you? Kratos proved to us he was our ally. You're the only one who hasn't accepted this fact."

Zelos stood, glaring at Sheena the whole time, intimidating her a little.

"I don't give two sh*ts if he's on our side. I can't stand the guy. He can go rot on that damn rock he seems to love so much. He's going to anyway."

Sheena slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Get over yourself. This isn't about you, Zelos. Kratos is _leaving_ tomorrow. Don't you get that? Lloyd will more than likely_ never _see his father again. Show Lloyd a little support! Act like you're interested, at the very least. He's... he's hurting, Zelos. I know you know what that is."

Zelos narrowed his eyes, staring coldly at her.

"Of course I do."

Sheena's eyes widened for a moment, and she watched as his whole face contorted, growing more angry with each passing second. She waited for something to come out of his mouth, but... a few minutes passed with his eyes locked intently onto her, seemingly searching her very soul, and he said nothing. She did however, catch sight of his fists forming into tight balls, and one of them raising ever so slightly. Her expression grew puzzled for a moment, and Zelos caught this and shook his head, suddenly turning his back to her and walking away--muttering a few swears under his breath.

"You know, you could actually try talking to Kratos! ...Dammit, Zelos," Sheena shouted, watching as Zelos raised a hand in the air, shooing away her statement with a flick of his wrist.

------------------

Night time...

The air outside the remnants of the tower of salvation grew cooler with each passing minute. Kratos volunteered to take the night watch for the last time, with Lloyd right at his side. As Sheena stood by her sleeping gear--still antsy from the days events, and unable to sleep--she heard bits and pieces of their various conversations. This followed by the still of the night, and the occasional snores and mumblings of her friends sleeping only feet apart from one another.

She sighed, before sitting down and crossing her arms over her folded knees, and gazing up at the stars. It was something she'd done multiple times in the last hour or so.

Shivering slightly, the ninja tightened her grip around herself, half burying her face in her knees. The soft crunching of two feet in the grass jolted her up, and defensive in a matter of a few seconds.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it, my voluptuous hunny. I come in peace," spoke the shadowed figure of an individual very familiar to the summoner.

As the figured approached the clearing in which they slept, the blackness of the night dimmed, and the handsome features of Zelos Wilder, came into view under the light of the full moon.

He was beautiful... No matter how much Sheena hated to admit this fact to herself, especially after recent events... including the blow up between them tonight; she just could not deny it.

He had the face of a prince. Strong and shapely, yet feminine and graceful. Eyes as blue as the clearest of ocean water. They could steal your soul and your heart the longer you gazed into them.

And that mane of hair the young man possessed. A possession of Zelos that the raven haired ninja had quite the obsession for...

It was red, like fire... And lengthy too, hitting his lower back. And it was mostly straight, with slight natural curls and waves in each strand. And always, always clean and maintained.

Sheena couldn't remember a day where Zelos' hair was ever disheveled or out of place. He was meticulous about his appearance--especially of his face and hair. She never could figure out why. Then again, she didn't pay much attention to her own appearance half the time. Accredited to her tom-boyish natured, she assumed.

Her eyes wandered their way up and down his body for a brief moment.

He was lean and fine like always. Broad shoulders lead down to muscled arms and long delicate fingers, a sculpted chest in which she could trace the lines of his muscles even through his dark shirt, and long powerfully built legs which he was quite fast and nimble on, as she'd observed many times on their adventure together... Zelos Wilder was just fit.

Very fit...

Sheena secretly fantasized over what awaited her eyes beneath that silly pink vest, black tank top, and white pants that made up the ensemble of Tethe'alla's most eligible bachelor... holding onto the memory of one certain event that only helped to strengthen her hidden deep physical attraction to him...

When everyone had gone to the beach at Altamira one day for a small break in their adventures, after rescuing the children of a frantic mother and receiving swimsuits as their rewards... well, it was one of those rare times Sheena had seen Zelos almost nude. His only coverage being that ridiculous purple speedo he was given to wear. That mother of those kids must've been a serious Zelos fan girl because none of the other males in the group had swimwear quite as provocative...

And of course Zelos blushed back, after finding her eyes locked onto him, and his eyes on her...

He tried to flirt with the summoner that day, but Sheena wouldn't have any of it. She blushed profusely before throwing Zelos into the ocean--with the assistance of both Undine and Sylph--four times that day. He finally got the hint and behaved around her. But, as Sheena knew otherwise, he really didn't.

---------

A gloved hand waved in front of Sheena's face, and she snapped from her little trance.

"Helloooo... Earth to Sheena," Zelos said, snapping his fingers at her.

Sheena finally looked up at Zelos' face, and blushed, realizing she'd been staring at him like a drooling canine...

"Heh... If you wanted me that badly, you should've just said something hunny," spoke the red-head as he walked towards Sheena, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey! Get the hell off--" Sheena spoke, before being cut off by a finger to her lips.

"Shhh... Everyone is sleeping, dear. And father and son over there can hear you," Zelos said, raising one of his hands and signaling with his thumb to the top of a destroyed pillar where Kratos and Lloyd sat, looking over their shoulders at the sound of the sudden outburst. Lloyd spotted Zelos and Sheena, and shrugged, figuring it was one of their usual spats. Kratos merely sighed, and whispered something to his son about tuning them out.

Sheena grabbed Zelos' shirt by the collar and pulled him down to her eye level. "You get the hell off of me, before I make you pay. I'm still pissed with you," she whispered, with venom in her voice.

Zelos sweatdropped and smiled awkwardly, quickly letting her go and backing up a smidge.

"What's with you and making threats all the time, hunny?" he asked, nonchalantly. "It's so unbecoming of your beauty," he added with a smirk.

Sheena darted to him again, this time with three ofadu cards between the fingers of her right hand.

"How dare you even think to touch me after what you pulled today... And I'm talking about both inside and outside the Tower of Salvation. I can't believe you, Zelos!"

Zelos nervously looked around after Sheena practically shouted, praying she didn't wake anyone... especially not the hellfire that was Raine Sage. Waking that woman from slumber was like waking a hibernating beast...

"Sheena! Put a lid on it! Seriously..," the red head managed to whisper without raising his voice too much.

"You know something. For as much anger as I have towards you right now, our friends may not survive my wrath. And neither will you, you f***ing bastard."

Zelos' face held a look of surprise for a moment. He'd never heard her swear before, and it almost made him chuckle. But being wise in the ways of violent demonic banshees, he knew it better to suppress his laughter, and any comment he might've been thinking of. And so, his face remained... that was, until Sheena slapped the hell out of it, leaving a deep red palm print in the process.

"Get that damned look off of your face, and take me seriously here," she shouted again. The former chosen complied in a matter of seconds, and his face grew serious. He'd never seen Sheena this upset... At least, not since Corrine's passing...

"...Nevermind..," Sheena spoke with a sigh. She paused afterwards, staring to the sky once more, and sitting back down.

"Just what are you doing up, anyway? What do you want?"

Zelos flashed his usual smile at the ninja, brushing away some strands of hair from his face, placing them behind his ears. He plopped down next to Sheena, mimicking her actions. Soon, he was staring at the sky as well.

"I... I just had to go clear my head earlier, alright? Now, I just want to talk to you. No harm..." he paused, and leaned closer to her face. "Not yet anyway," he purred with just a hint of seduction lingering on his lips.

Sheena rubbed her throbbing temples, deciding to ignore the words of her woman ignorant friend next to her.

"If you want to talk to me, you'd better make it damn quick. I'm tired, I'm losing patience, and I--" Sheena sighed, calming her nerves slightly. "You don't want to hear what else I have to say right now." She pointed to the forest far away from the rest of their sleeping friends, and looked to Zelos.

"Over there," she said rising to her feet, whirling around and walking away with haste.

And so, the two walked without words into the forest that surrounded the former tower of salvation. Luckily, Kratos and Lloyd were too wrapped up and absorbed into their talks to notice them leaving the makeshift campsite.

---------------------------

The stroll inside the dark forest was unusually silent. Sheena had expected Zelos to open up with his usual remarks about her, them, and the fact that they were inside of a forest... alone. She expected this stroll to end with her hurting him in some violent way, and him coming back for more like he always did. It was just the way that their love/hate relationship/friendship had always been, and she found herself musing at the thought.

And Zelos had expected Sheena to say _something. Anything. _He expected her to lash out at him for betraying her and the others, among other things. After all, everyone had given the redhead a piece of their minds after that incident, leaving him with no time to explain himself... and when he did have the time, he was unable to do so without feeling guilty about it...

But this walk was anything but verbal. Zelos found himself feeling awkward and distant around Sheena... For once, he didn't know what to say, even though he had initiated this middle of the night meeting. He looked at her time after time during their hike to nowhere, catching only the faint shine of her eyes, and light purple of her robes in his sights. The rest of her form was hidden by the black of night, and the dark shadows of the trees. His hands slid into the pockets of his pants, and his walk slowed slightly. These feelings were definitely a first for him.

And the same feelings it seemed, were shared by the raven-haired ninja. Her stride had picked up a bit, and she was soon a good ten feet ahead of Zelos. Her face displayed her slight confusion at his actions... or lack thereof. Her hands remained in fists at her sides, like she was ready to slug something in a moments notice, and her head was still wrapped in a blur of everything that had happened during their adventures. Events that had tested every possible thing for her and the rest of her friends. Courage, patience, will...

Trust...

Thoughts flooding both Sheena and Zelos overtook any sense of direction, and the two companions soon found themselves wandering randomly through this forest together, not knowing where exactly they were. Sheena seemed to sense the forest growing ever darker, and a chill suddenly blowing past them. She stopped in her tracks, tensed up, and looked around uneasily.

Zelos stopped as well. He looked up at the canopy of the trees high above. His heightened angelic senses told him that something was off. But, he didn't draw his sword. It was a different kind of off. He called to Sheena, and she turned to face him.

"We'd better find some shelter, hunny. Something doesn't feel right. The air is too moist. And that little gust of wind earlier wasn't normal."

Sheena's rigid stance loosened. "You think there's going to be some rain?"

"Oh... much more than that, babe. There's going to be a full on storm. Real nasty."

Sheena's eyes went wide. "What?" She crossed her arms. "Are you sure...?"

He nodded and did his best to look her in the eyes.

"My senses don't lie, hun... I am a product of Cruxis after all..."

Sheena's face saddened at his words.

"Zelos..."

He ignored her sentiment and began to scan their unknown surroundings.

"Help me find some cover, will ya? Unless, you know, you actually _want_ to splash around in the rain. Not that I'd complain about watching you do that or anything," he finished with a sly grin.

Sheena shook her head, placing her hands on her hips.

"...You know something? I take back that sympathy I just handed you a second ago."

Zelos' grin grew wider.

"Love ya too, hunny."

Sheena's hands balled into tight fists again, and she secretly threatened violence against the supposed philanderer. But, she resisted, finding the prospect of shelter more to her favor and sanity, versus a storm that would probably contain lightning. This, above all else, was the one thing she hated and feared.

After what seemed like ten minutes of scouring every inch of their location in this forest for some kind of protection--whether it be under some big rock, or the hollow of an old tree that had surely survived many a storm before--the two came up short handed.

The leaves in the trees rustled, and the wind suddenly picked up, blowing against them with more force than ever as it howled throughout the forest. The air turned cool, causing Sheena to shiver suddenly.

"You've gotta be kidding me... There's nothing here! What gives," she asked, growing panicky. Zelos sensed this and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her a bit. He chuckled at this, but looked her in the eyes with a serious expression.

"If we can't find any cover, I'll protect you Sheena."

Sheena slid away from his grip, looking at the ground.

"I... guess so."

Zelos brought her face back up to his with his hand. He looked her in the eyes again.

"I mean it."

Again, Sheena backed away from his grip. This time she ignored his words, refocusing her efforts on finding shelter.

As Zelos watched her walk to another part of the forest, he sighed.

_'Dammit... I really screwed up...'_

He gritted his teeth, disappointed in himself.

_'I'll make all this up to you... I promise, Sheena.'_

And with that, Zelos began after his wayward summoner, whom had since disappeared into the darkness.

Catching up to Sheena in the span of a few minutes, he found her at the base of the mountain they'd been headed towards, looking at a huge rock protruding from the sloped ground some twenty feet in front of her. She sensed Zelos' presence behind her and her stance shifted, growing just ever so tense. The swordsman walked up next to her.

"I'll go check it out. Just uh... stay here. I mean, if you want to."

Sheena watched him pass by and rolled her eyes, deciding afterwards to follow him.

Carefully checking every inch of the massive rock, Zelos signaled for Sheena.

"Sheena! Over here! It's kinda small... but I think we can squeeze inside of this hole... It looks like there might a cave under here," Zelos said all at once, sticking his hand inside the very dark opening, and feeling a cold draft from within.

Sheena came over to where he was, and kneeled down to examine the hole before her. She felt out the circumference around the hole.

"You're right. This is small... You might be able to fit under this, but..," she said, blushing. Zelos laughed.

"I'm sure you can make it work, hunny! Your chest is certainly well endowed, but it isn't made of this stuff," he said, knocking on the stone. Sheena blushed even more. And it was a good thing that it was so dark out, otherwise, Zelos would never let her live down her immense blush.

He did seem to sense her thoughts though, and smirked.

"And I know you'll make those puppies fit will once the lightning comes, and you freak out. If it comes down to you blowing an even bigger hole in this mole hill, you'll find a way."

That talk earned him a smack to the back of the head, and a satisfied smile upon Sheena's lips. For now at least, things seemed to be relatively normal between the two. Zelos smiled on the inside at this. This was the Sheena he loved... And Sheena even seemed to be more calm, he observed.

'_But of course,' _Zelos thought,_ 'this will be short- lived.'_

Once the two finally crawled under the opening of the giant rock and carefully climbed down onto the cave floor, they were surrounded by a pitch black abyss. Zelos felt Sheena's hands brush against his body, and grinned.

"May I help you," he asked, brushing his own fingers against her hand. She took her hand away in a matter of seconds.

"Don't start, idiot. I was trying to find a wall or something to hold onto."

He smirked. "_I'll_ be your wall..."

Another smack to his head. Zelos rubbed his poor cranium, shaking it afterwards.

"My lovely demonic banshee, If you'll kindly stop abusing my head, you'll see that I'm actually quite useful."

The ninja was about to retort when a pillar of golden feathers and light surrounded Zelos. In an instant, the ex-Chosen had revealed his wings. Sheena gasped in awe at the golden orange and pink glow that now glistened around Zelos' body, illuminating the walls of their dark shelter. The aura was warm to her senses, and quite inviting to her eyes. She reached out to touch his crystalline like wings, when he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'm a gorgeous little firefly, aren't I?"

Sheena's eyes narrowed, and she recoiled her hand, rethinking her action.

"Yep. You're a fly alright."

The two smirked at each other, and Zelos began to scan their new surroundings.

"We should just camp here for the night. I'm not sure how far this cave goes, but I don't think it's a good idea to go any further."

He closed his eyes and grinned. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you... so... whaddya say?"

Sheena sighed. It wasn't the same as being with the others, but this would have to do for tonight.

_'At least I won't be alone. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is another question...'_

"Fine. Whatever. We'll camp here until the storm is over."

------------------

Nearly ten minutes had passed since the swordsman and ninja first sat down on the cool bottom of the cave floor, and not a word was spoken since. The wind had again picked up outside, and the air grew colder and more damp. Zelos shivered slightly, and looked to Sheena who had done plenty of shivering, and was now trying to keep herself warm. Without a word, he took off his extra long pink vest, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Sheena startled and looked at Zelos, doing her best to wrap his vest around her. He merely smiled at her, and drew his own limbs closer to himself, staring mindlessly into the black. The cave was somewhat wider beneath the opening they had crawled into, but there still wasn't a lot of moving room. And it didn't help that the ceiling was low. In fact, the five foot ten magic swordsman could stand up and just about brush the top of it with his head. And of course there were stalagmites and stalactites protruding from the ground and ceiling. Some connecting, others pointed or blunt, and all glistened over by years of erosion, caused by ever running water.

"Wonderful shelter, you idiot," Sheena whispered, annoyed. Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you found the rock. I just spotted the hole."

"But it was your decision to come down here."

"But you didn't have to listen to me, darling," he said, pausing in sudden thought. "Which brings me a point. You like... never listen to me. You could've found somewhere else to go."

Sheena rubbed her temples again.

"But there _wasn't_ anywhere else. We looked, remember?"

Zelos smirked.

"Exactly. So quit complaining already."

Sheena sighed.

"Do you enjoy annoying the hell out of me?"

Zelos smirked again, but remained silent. Sheena sighed again.

"Idiot..."

Zelos stretched out on the ground as best as he could, placing his hands behind his head. Sheena looked at him.

"Comfortable? Don't get use to it. We're not staying here all night."

Zelos breathed, looking up at the ninja.

"Oh, I think the impending storm begs to differ. Just sit back and chill, hunny. Unless you want to be out there, we're not going anywhere."

Sheena stared at Zelos for a few seconds before sighing yet again.

And at that very moment, rain began pouring down upon the land. Thunder and the all to familiar flashes of lightning followed suite.

"Dammit...," she whispered, taking a long breath.

_'How does Zelos Wilder manage to be both annoying, and correct about things all the time?'_

And for the fourth time that night, the ninja sighed.

The summoner closed her eyes, and brought her limbs close to her body, burying her head in them, trying to rest. This was successful, if only for a minute or so. She was startled by two broad hands caressing her shoulders.

"Zelos... what are you--"

"Shh... Don't say a word," he said rather soothingly. Sheena breathed, tipping her head back some.

_'...I've never had this done before... And definitely not by Zelos.' _

The redhead moved some of Sheena's hair aside, drawing himself closer to her exposed neck.

"...Left, a little bit," Sheena said, not realizing what was taking place behind her. Zelos complied, moving his left hand over some, and massaging the area she instructed. He moved even closer... his breath finally felt on the back of Sheena's neck, which caused her eyes to quickly open.

When Sheena realized what was happening, she shot up, smacking her head on a stalactite. She instantly sat down rubbing her head, and Zelos doubled over laughing.

The summoner now threatened mortal violence against the ex-Chosen, pulling a trio of Kunai from her pouch, holding them at his throat in a matter of milliseconds, instantly quelling his laughter.

"Whoa! Hunny, calm down, will you?" he spoke, swallowing and giving her an awkward look. "Sheesh... can't I do you a favor once in a while without you resorting to threats of physical pain?"

Sheena glared at him.

"You knew _exactly_ what you were intending to do, Zelos Wilder! Don't you _dare_ play that innocent card with me!"

"What ever are you talking about? I didn't do a thing, my sweet hunny," he said again, complimenting his lie with an "innocent" smile.

Sheena literally growled, still eyeing the redhead like a hawk. She finally took the knives from Zelos' neck and put them away, and started for the entrance of the cave.

"That's it. I'm going back to join the others! You can have this damn cave!"

Zelos stood up, and grabbed her arm. His silly mannerisms ceased the moment he did.

"Sheena, wait..."

"What?! Let me go!"

Zelos sighed, looking away sadly. "I'm sorry. Alright? Is that what you want?"

Sheena stared at him, a bit bewildered.

"...It's a start. But do you really mean that?"

Zelos smiled, taking a short breath.

"Yeah. I do."

She searched his face as he gazed back upon hers, but couldn't see that he was lying.

"...Fine. Pull something like that again, and I swear--"

Zelos leaned towards her ear.

"I won't. I promise," he whispered.

The two stared at each other, before Sheena eventually gave in and sat back down. Zelos followed soon after.

Silence ensued, with neither really knowing what to say. Again.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes, Zelos finally broke the tension.

"I'm sorry things have been like this between us for this long, Sheena. I..." He paused, finding it hard to speak all of a sudden. But seeing Sheena's sad face, he couldn't leave it like that.

"...I never intended or wanted things to end up this way."

Sheena looked away this time, refusing to stare into his eyes. She grimaced.

"...You changed, Zelos. When that damn Chosen title with all of its perks and power finally went to your head, you changed. And it wasn't into someone I cared for very much."

Zelos stared straight ahead, also refusing her eyes. His face saddened--the guilt stirring restlessly in his heart.

"I know... And... I'm sorry, Sheena. I really am."

Sheena turned her head to look at Zelos, not expecting that reply.

"What do you mean, you're sorry?"

Zelos still couldn't look at her.

"I had reasons..."

The summoner's face held more confusion than ever before.

"And, just what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Zelos finally caught her eyes in his own ocean blue orbs.

"A part of me didn't want you to love me. That's why I acted the way I did. That's why we never lasted..." He took a very deep, drawn out breath.

"...It was all on purpose."

Sheena's face fell. Emotions filled her heart.

"What... what exactly--"

"I knew by the time I was three that I was destined to die one day. I knew I'd be lucky if I made it to adulthood. All Chosen, me included, have a big red target painted on our backs from the moment we're conceived. Hell, my entire family line does..."

"But--"

"But nothing, Sheena. It's true. And that's why..."

He looked up at the ceiling.

"No... I... I shouldn't say anymore. I hate spilling my pathetic life story. Especially to you. I'm not one for open conversation of this level."

Sheena smiled. "You're not pathetic, Zelos. A little anno--okay, a lot annoying, and well... you flirt like a dog in heat, and, you can be obnoxious and arrogant and--" Zelos cut her off. He raised an eyebrow, and put on a lopsided smile.

"Is there anything about me at all that you _do_ like? I mean, really Sheena. You've thrown four insults at me in the span of a second, so I'm beginning to wonder here."

The raven-haired ninja sighed, growing more frustrated with things. She tried her best to smile and chuckle afterwards.

"You know there are things I can't stand about you, Zelos. But it doesn't mean, and it's never meant that I hate you, or that I want you gone..."

She paused, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry if I came across that way... I mean, after what you did back in the Tower... I don't quite get it, but, from your body language... it was like--" she paused to gather her thoughts. "The feelings I had as I watched you standing there talking to us like we were nothing--were at first, spiteful. And, for a second, even hateful. But, then you went on about your past... and Seles... It's like you were crying out for us--no, for someone to finally hear you."

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"It made me feel horrible for missing everything. The signs you gave off. I should've known something was wrong... I'm sorry, Zelos."

Zelos looked away again.

"I... There was a time long ago, that I made a decision. One that I'd fight myself over from the time I made it. But, no matter how hard I tried to carry out this goal; you and Lloyd, Sebastian, Seles, and the others... but especially you Sheena--you were the people that I couldn't ever push away. And it frightened the hell out of me. I didn't want you to love me, and then grieve over me when I died. I didn't want anyone to grieve..."

He paused for a moment.

"And then, when I found out I had to betray you guys... I kept up my rouse... I didn't want any attachments... And you know how badly that ended up failing..."

"...Zelos..."

"And the whole time during the journey, all of my feelings for you came back with a vengeance. I couldn't get you out of my head..."

Sheena blushed. Severely. She turned her back to Zelos.

"...You know... maybe this storm is worse than I thought," she whispered, smiling. A genuine smile tugged at Zelos' lips, and he sighed.

"Well... I guess now that I've spilled my guts about that issue... there's another one I suppose I should bring up..."

Sheena stopped him, by turning around and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No... You don't have to say anything else. I know it's been hard for you already. That took a lot of guts, Mr. Wilder. And quite frankly, I'm rather shocked you've said this much... And so... openly, too."

She smirked. "This isn't like you at all. At least... not the usual flirtatious moron I know."

Zelos looked smirked back.

"Oh yeah? Well, this moron can stop, if you really want, my voluptuous hunny."

That little, and all too familiar Zelos-angry vein on Sheena's head throbbed some, appalled by the one of a dozen nicknames Zelos picked for her over the years. This one was one of her least favorites. Her eyes narrowed, and her smile faded some.

"You can tell that moron that if he so dares it, call me another name, and I'll rip his tongue from his throat."

Zelos grinned, knowing all too well that Sheena really didn't mean it. The very faint smile forming on her lips right after her statement made this observation evident.

"So, you want me to go on, or do you not want me to go on? I've got plenty of other things we could chat about. Like... how this storm really sucks, or how awesome I was in the battle against Mithos, or how they all loved me in the coliseum..." He trailed off.

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Now, you're just avoiding the topic."

"...and of course, there's my excellent cooking... Huh? You spoke, my banshee?"

Her vein throbbed again, followed by a twitching right eye.

"...Just talk."

"Rodger," the redhead spoke, with a wide grin. One that would quickly fade...

Sheena listened for a whole twenty minutes or so as Zelos fully explained his reasons for his betrayal and allegiance to Cruxis and the Renegades...

It was a lot to take in for the younger ninja... Her best friend had suffered so much in his life... that his only way out was to kill himself... And that would've been the plan if not for the set back with Kratos and the aionis... If it weren't for that...

If it weren't for that... he would've...

Sheena inched closer to Zelos, finally leaning her head back against his chest and closing her eyes. Zelos said nothing as he wrapped an arm around his friend's slender waist. Only this time she didn't retaliate. A good sign. And one that caused him to smile.

"I'm glad you're still here with us, Zelos...," Sheena said, smiling a little herself, but slowly replacing that with a frown. "And... I'm sorry about getting so angry at you, earlier. It was uncalled for, and I apologize..."

The swordsman sighed and his face grew stern... He rubbed Sheena's arm with his hand. "No need, hunny. Twice I acted like a jackass today, plain and simple." He looked at Sheena with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "So don't you go feeling sorry for me or another one of my stupid mistakes. I'm not asking for your pity, and I don't want it."

The ninja's eyes opened up. "Why didn't you tell me you were going through so much? Or about all this? I would've believed you..."

"Would you have," he asked, matter-of-factly. He knew Sheena didn't have her full trust in him. And he knew he was that cause of that...

It took a moment for the ninja to answer, but she finally did... unconvincingly, in Zelos' mind. When he said nothing, Sheena sat up and turned to face him.

"Look Zelos... I know I haven't always been... as nice to you as you may of have wanted me to be... But you know why that is. So, it's hard for me to look at you with a straight face sometimes..."

Zelos arched an eyebrow, and moved his eyes to Sheena's. "Whoa, hunny. Did you not hear a word of what I said a half hour ago. I love you, and that's it. You're throwing a serious accusation my way."

"But... you..."

"No. I haven't. Ever. With anyone."

Sheena stopped in her tracks and looked wide-eyed at Zelos. "You're... serious," she asked with a sense of disbelief and hope in her voice.

The former chosen smiled and nodded, laughing slightly. "Yeah. That's right," he said, pausing for a flustered breath. He rubbed the back of his head, and blushed a very deep shade of red. The deepest Sheena had ever seen from him...

"Everything of that subject that you've _ever_ heard about me has been lies, rumors and gossip. I just... that was..." He said hesitantly, unable to finish his statement. He looked away in shame.

The summoner stared at Zelos for bit, trying to get over her surprise. "But then... all that time... all of your fangirls and groupies... Not to mention, the Princess..."

Zelos turned back to face her, wide eyed, and trying hard to hold back a laugh. "Oh, _**hell**_ no. Are you kidding me? Those tramps? Ugh... the very thought makes me sick."

Sheena burst out laughing at that, and Zelos joined her. Secretly however, the ninja's heart took a giant leap inside of her chest. When the laughter quieted down a short time later, she smiled the biggest smile Zelos had ever seen from her.

"And besides, Hilda's a bit too... dainty, and immature. She's got a decent heart I suppose, but she's really spoiled. Definitely not my type."

Inch by inch, the two slowly drew closer, until they were gazing into each others eyes, and their breath could be felt on the other... Zelos then drew Sheena into a hug and moved his face to her ear.

"I would never waste myself on women like that. You were the one I always wanted, Sheena... Always," he said, feeling himself heat up and a few tears build in his eyes.

Sheena blushed, and felt her own tears build, as well as the few belonging to her best friend hitting her cheek. She finally returned his embrace, and the two sat in silence for another small lapse of time...

Zelos broke the silence once again that night, by letting go of the ninja and bringing his free hand up to her face--cupping it gently. His lips found hers, and soon after, his tongue found the inside of her mouth. A bit surprised and excited with his way of kissing, Sheena followed with the same gesture...albeit a tad awkward, but slowly getting better.

The fire danced on as the two tongue tied individuals continued their own little dance inside of each other's mouth... tasting one other ...growing more serious with each second...

Sheena broke away, slightly out of breath, and a little stunned by that kiss. She looked at Zelos and he looked back, happy as a clam.

"Hmm... You've gotten better at that, hunny," Zelos said licking his lips with a smirk, placing his hands behind his head and looking at her through one eye. "Must've been all that time thinking of me." Sheena blushed and shut her eyes, failing miserably at hiding her growing smile... and the need she felt for the redhead in front of her.

"Sh-shut up you..."

"Horrible comeback, babe," the redhead spoke, laughing at his friends pathetic attempt to hide her feelings. Suddenly, His face became serious... nervous... and desperate, almost in an instant.

"We... We don't have to fight this anymore Sheena..," he said with a hesitant and nervous tone. Sheena noticed right off the bat that this kind of nervousness to his voice was somewhat uncharacteristic of the usually open and carefree Zelos Wilder she knew. The ninja snapped from her blush immediately. Something was just... off.

"Fight...what, anymore," she asked, trying to sort things out in her mind. These two hours in the woods with Zelos Wilder all started as a simple talk, which lead to a rainstorm, which lead to the two friends running for the shelter they were currently taking refuge in for the time being--and finally, to ignited feelings, and unspoken silence...

The ex-chosen smiled, looking into her deep brown eyes. "Us..." he said, catching Sheena in another hug, only this time flavoring it with a trail of kisses starting at her ear and slowly ending at the nape of her neck...

The ninja shut her eyes, taking in this small happiness... She'd never felt this sensation from Zelos before... and it felt good. And for the moment, so right...

Zelos gazed at his banshee whom was betwixed by his simple affections, and it was in this one moment that he'd made up his mind. He wanted her. Only this time, it wasn't just to fufill his lustful fantasies. Though, that did make up a tiny percentage of his desire for her, he admitted. After all, Sheena Fujibayashi was hot.

He left another path of slowly placed kisses along the other side of her ear and neck, running the ends of his fingers up and down her back. The ninja's eyes remained closed, and quiet sounds of joy escaped the summoner's lips. His face returned to her ear.

"Just because I've never done it, doesn't mean I don't know how..." he whispered seductively, which caused Sheena to instantly snap from her trance, and regain any shard of common sense she knew she lost in that moment.

"Wait a minute... What? I never said that we'd do _**that**_..." she said with a deep red blush spread across her cheeks. She backed away from Zelos, and looked at him.

Zelos looked at her and breathed. "You didn't have to."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about... Stop trying to turn our conversation into a joke!"

The former chosen stepped forward, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I wasn't joking. And neither were you, just a minute ago."

"That's... that's not true. I wouldn't... I... " Zelos cut her statement short when his lips once again, found hers. After a brief kiss, he made his way up to her ear for the third time. "You've always been a terrible liar, Sheena..."

Sheena looked Zelos over; her desire for him finally shattering most of the barriers she had up... save for the few he already knew Sheena would be hard pressed to drop... Zelos sensed this, and looked at her with a frown.

"...I kinda didn't drag you out here _just_ to talk, hunny," he said, removing his flashy pink and black gloves--tossing them onto the ground beside him. He turned to face her. "I also wanted to get away from everyone... to be with you."

He sighed afterwards, placing his hands in his lap.

"After we all leave here tomorrow and get on with our lives, things won't ever be the same... You'll be too busy moving and running Mizuho, and with helping everyone else out with reconstruction. And I just," he paused, calming his emotions, and failing at it. "...I'll be alone again."

"Zelos..." Sheena looked at him sadly. "I'll still try to visit you... The others will to! And I won't stop being your friend, you know," she managed to spit out between pauses. Zelos looked baffled and stunned by her words.

"Friend? You still think that's all I am to you? After everything we've been through, and... after everything I _just_ said to you in the span of an hour, this is still the level of trust you have in me?" Zelos asked, narrowing his eyes.

"..." Sheena sighed, and stared at the floor. "Don't do this Zelos... Dammit! Just stop!" She met his sad sapphire blue eyes with her own chocolate brown orbs, gazing deep into them. "It's not that I don't trust you any more or less, you idiot! It's just... strange, feeling this way about you. I can't seem to ever sort things out, and I don't know what to do about it..."

Tears once again rolled down her cheeks. "Besides... You and I both know Mizuho would never allow this... I'll be punished. ...Banned, even. And you... "

The swordsman cupped her chin this time, bringing it up so her face could meet his. "I told you before, I don't** care **about the customs of that backwater village you live in! You're not like them Sheena! You never were! We're the heroes that just saved this world! You're going to be the new chief of Mizuho soon! I think the both of us have some say in what _**we**_ choose to do! Screw anyone who says otherwise," he spat out all at once, somewhat angry, and now a little out of breath.

Sheena crossed her arms and turned her head. "It's not that simple."

"Why isn't it," Zelos almost shouted, causing Sheena's eyes to widen with surprise. Like him never seeing her so upset, she'd never seen him this enraged before... at least, not until earlier.

"Because... I... I..." Tears dropped to the ground, and she sniveled a bit, wiping her eyes.

"Because I love you too... But... it won't work. We just won't work..."

The pink clad swordsman's eyes grew angered again, and he gritted his teeth. "Bull." He pursed his lips and touched her shoulders again. "You're lying again." He paused for a deep breath afterwards and calmed his anger.

"Zelos..," Sheena said with a whisper, dropping her arms to her sides. Zelos stared deep into her eyes.

"You know I'm right. So why don't you just trust me, then?" Sheena looked him over again.

"I told you before! I do trust you..."

Zelos calmed down a bit more, and tried his best to smile at Sheena. She returned the gesture, and the two touched each others faces with their hands...

"Then..for one night Sheena... just give me a chance." he said, moving his hands down to hers and gripping them gently, but firmly.

"Trust me with you."

The ex-Chosen paused, gathering his thoughts and his nerves--at least for the moment.

"Look hun, I may act like a jerk sometimes... or seem like I don't take a thing seriously... But you should know by now, especially after our little talk, that it's all an act. You should know me. I do take things seriously. I do hurt. And I cry. And I get angry. And I feel pain. I'm not some damn super human! I'm just me. A human. I've made mistakes... Too many to count. But I've made them. We all do." He clinched his teeth, and paused again for a breath.

"But I know what's in my heart right now." He looked at Sheena, meeting her eyes with his own. "And, I want to make up for everything wrong I've done to you, tonight..."

Sheena was about to respond when he waved his hand, cutting her off.

"Let me do one thing right before we part ways, and get on with our lives..."

Sheena looked over Zelos with sympathy, recalling her own similarities to her friend. Nobody wanted her around (or alive, in Kuchinawa's case) after the incident with Volt. And even before this, she was an outsider, left to die in Gaorocchia Forest. A small toddler, not even two years old... That time was hazy, but what she did remember, haunted her... Of being scared, and cold... Alone and weak... Only to have someone take pity on her and take her in. And all the pain she felt living inside Mizuho... It was just like when Sebastian took Zelos as his own when his parents were killed, knowing full well that permanent mental damage had already been done to the boy...

What startled Sheena next, were the visible tears beginning to roll down Zelos Wilder's face. She hadn't seen him shed tears in any amount for a long time...

In that instant, Sheena's mind stirred for what seemed like ages as she tried to sort things out... A few minutes passed as the ninja stood in conflict. Her heart and her mind fighting each other... And after what was a very long silence, she had reached a decision.

Planting a small kiss to Zelos' lips and blushing profusely, the ninja swallowed a lump in her throat and breathed.

"...Promise me one thing, Zelos..."

The redhead blinked in confusion. "And what's that?"

Sheena smiled hopefully, and Zelos returned it.

"Promise me that I'm the only one... Promise me you'll never leave me..."

Zelos' smile turned into a grin.

"That's two things, hun." He touched her chin with his thumb. "And of course I promise."

Sheena beamed. Her heart began to race a mile a minute, and her mind and body was awash with new exciting sensations... She could only imagine Zelos was the same right now.

"Then... I'm nervous... and scared a little..." She laughed a bit, shutting her eyes. "And I can't believe I'm about to say this..."

Zelos met her gaze once again, like he knew what was coming out of Sheena's mouth next. His eyes seemed to light up in an instant. In fact, to Sheena, the ex-Chosen just seemed to beam with happiness...

"I'll let my guard down just this once, Zelos Wilder. So you'd better damn well make it count."

Sheena untied her hair ribbon, letting her mass of long black hair frame her face, blushing the whole time. The blood rushing to her face just never could seem to disappear, Zelos noted to himself. He smirked at the comment, and licked his lips, biting them afterwards.

"Oh, I will. Believe me."

Zelos leaned over to Sheena, and the two exchanged yet another affection of the lips, which soon lead to many more. They stared into each others eyes, and, slowly but surely, Zelos had made short work of his clothing. Once Sheena had done the same, in that same manner--things began to intensify at a good pace...

Wind howled and roared outside, blowing across the grasses and trees with ferocity. Rain fell in torrential downpours, soaking everything in its sight. Lightning and thunder fought for dominance over the land.

But for two souls, this storm was but a song in the wind; an orchestrated concerto accompanying a choir of sounds and actions finally shared between them...

The next morning, the swordsman and the summoner were awakened by rays of sunlight that shot through the small cave, dimming some of the darkness, and shining right in their eyes. Both blushed many shades of red upon staring at one another, but both smiled soon after, exchanging whispered greetings, and a kiss.

No words were spoken as the two got dressed and departed from this small cave in the wilderness.

---------------------

A little time had passed as the duo walked back to the campsite, having finally exited the forest. The sight of their goal was just a short sprint now.

Zelos moved his head to Sheena, who had seemingly remained cross armed and rosy-cheeked during their hike. The ex-Chosen couldn't quite tell if Sheena was getting sick or if it was just a permanent blush, but he figured the latter, and it made him laugh a little--which only made Sheena blush even deeper. (And he was quite amazed at the fact that she could turn any redder than she was.)

The redhead moved closer to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders, causing her to jump. Again, this made Zelos laugh.

"Hunny, seriously... what's with the awkwardness? I thought we were past all that."

Sheena swallowed, gaining the courage to look at Zelos.

"...I'm sorry... we are... It's just... I don't know..," Sheena said, flustered. Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that was quite the statement." Sheena blushed again.

"Well, maybe I just don't know how to respond exactly, you stupid Chosen!" Zelos' expression changed to confusion.

"I'll assume you mean that in a good way. Like, I was so good, you're speechless. Or, I was so great, I took your breath away. Or just a simple,_ 'You were awesome' _would suffice," he said all at once with a coy grin. Sheena couldn't contain a smile, nor could she hold in a mild fit of laughter.

Zelos' reaction was mixed at the sound of her laughter, and when Sheena saw this, she stopped and looked at him.

"Oh great Jinzo..," she said, rubbing her forehead. "Zelos, you were fine... really." Zelos grinned, getting back to his usual self in seconds.

"Damn right I was." He paused to look his ninja in the eyes.

"Oh and Sheena... it's ex-Chosen, alright?" Sheena smiled and nodded to him.

"Sorry..."

"But seriously... why the awkwardness?"

"Um..."

"Sheena."

At that, she turned to Zelos.

"Just... be nice when we get back, alright? ...No more hate, Zelos. Be there for Lloyd."

Zelos stared at her for a few moments before a smile formed on his lips. He nodded, and sighed.

"Fine... For you my dear, I, the great Zelos Wilder, do solemnly swear to check my hostilities with one Kratos Aurion, at the door." Sheena smirked at him, and the two started their walk once more. Their destination was right over the next hill.

The smell of cooking bacon and eggs filled the noses of the duo as they walked, which only made them quicken their pace. They were up and over the hill in a matter of seconds; perfectly in view of the rest of their comrades.

Genis was the first to notice the missing pair, and gasped.

"Guys! They're back!"

Lloyd, Colette, Raine and Genis ran over to greet the duo, as they descended the hill, and preceded to the site.

"Sheena! Zelos," Lloyd shouted, breathing with relief.

"We were so worried about you two," Colette said sweetly, going to hug Sheena.

The ninja took the hug by surprise, but returned the gesture, smiling. Zelos merely looked at the others, with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"What happened to you two," Genis said with a half gaping mouth. "When that storm came, the rest of us had to high tail it under the rubble of the tower." The younger Sage glanced over his shoulder at where the six stayed for the night, then turned back to the duo. "Kratos and Raine kept us dry using Force Field and Guardian... Neither one of them got any sleep, so Regal had to step in and take over. We could've used your help, Zelos," the mage spoke, glaring hard at his older comrade.

Raine looked the two of them over for any sign of injury. When she found nothing, she glared at Zelos for a little while with a bit of scrutiny, and then to Sheena, with somewhat of a softer gaze. Sheena noted suspicion in her eyes.

"Which reminds me. Where did the two of you go off to?"

Zelos smiled awkwardly, as the rest came over, curious about the whereabouts of their two missing allies.

"Hey... come on now. No drills this early, my cool beauty," he said with his eyes closed and a grin on his face, trying to overshadow their situation with a bit of his own humor. But the Professor was unfazed by this, and her suspicions never left.

"We just defeated Mithos Yggdrasil and ended this arduous journey. Things in this newly formed world are not yet in complete balance, as evidence of our weather last night. We need to stay together until we can decide on our next course of action. You should know that better than anyone, Sheena."

Sheena hung her head and sighed. "Sorry..." She looked back up at the group. Kratos now eyed both her and Zelos, and she really felt like she was put on the spot.

"And I need to be here to keep track of Derris-Kharlan. If something had happened to either of you, my plans could've been compromised."

Zelos stepped in front of Sheena, remembering his promise. "It's alright, Kratos. We're fine. You really don't have to worry," he spoke with as much calmness towards the older man as he could muster.

The auburn swordsman stared at Zelos for a moment, finding his tone rather welcoming from what he usually got from the redhead.

Lloyd seemed to notice the sudden change from Zelos as well, and smiled a little.

Regal looked at the two of them. "We were concerned when you both didn't show up yesterday after dinner. We didn't know what to think. Noishe was sent to look for you two, but he was soon back here when that storm approached."

"Yeah. He wouldn't move after that," Lloyd said with a small chuckle.

Sheena looked the group, who wouldn't seem to leave her and Zelos alone without some sort of an explanation of their whereabouts. She sighed.

"I couldn't sleep yesterday, so I went for a walk. I guess Zelos couldn't either," she said, scratching her head. "We just happened to run into each other near the coastline, and we talked. Then that storm hit. We took shelter inside the forest," Zelos glanced back over his shoulder at her.

"Yep. That's pretty much what happened," he said, crossing his arms and calming his nerves, also keeping his words in check.

Raine's eyes glanced between Zelos and Sheena a few times. The summoner nodded. The elder half-elf sighed, and smiled, seeming satisfied with their answer... though in her mind, something was odd about it. ...But, she decided not to dwell on it, or drag it out further. The wise healer knew, that if her suspicions were correct... time would tell.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm glad that you two are unharmed and back with us."

Zelos grinned and threw an arm over the Professor's shoulders, drawing her close to him.

"I'll always come back to you, my cool beauty."

The rest of the group sighed. Some things would never change.

...But life certainly would.

--------------

"...Zelos."

"Zelos!"

"Hey! Wake up, you idiot!"

A rain soaked, and dripping wet Sheena Fujibayashi pulled the blanket off of the sleeping form of Zelos Wilder (in a heart print blue pajama set) as she stood at the foot of his bed, inside of his bedroom. It was around seven o'clock in the morning and it was still storming outside. Much like it was during that fateful night two months ago.

The swordsman grumbled and rolled to his side, covering his face with his pillow to block out the sun. Sheena yanked the pillow off of his head and smacked him with it. The object hit Zelos' face dead on, and rather hard. He shot up quickly, and rubbed his eyes, trying to awaken. Once his vision had adjusted, he spotted Sheena standing next to him.

"Huh...wha..? What's with the early wake up call, hunny..? I need my beauty sleep..."

"Well, you'd better start getting use to these early wake-up calls."

"What do you m--"

"I'm pregnant."

...Zelos gaped at Sheena with wide cerulean eyes.

Oh yes... life was undoubtedly about to change.

-----------------

**Huzzah! The end. Like? Don't like? It's all good. Just hit that little review button down there and tell me what you think. It shouldn't take too much time. Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
